Checked Out
by Glass Dragon
Summary: Kagome kicks a can and it hits 'Sasmenu'. Yes ppl, this is the 'can story' referred from On the Green. Enjoy!


This is a sorta prequel to On the Green…

One shot…

This happens after the prologue but before the first chappie when Kagome's still trying to learn golf from a book…

I don't own Inuyasha…

Enjoy the story…

(Inuyasha has a huge sweatdrop and is staring after Stella as she is walking away)

Inuyasha: Umm… am I completely forgotten or what?

---

"No, no, no, NO!" Kagome fiercely whispered, banging down her fingers on the keyboard. Kagome was trying her best not to scream at the computer and kick it off the desk. Trying.

She stared again at the screen. 'Just how hard could it be to find a book on golf!' she tried again, silently cursing at the old library's limited search system.

"Golf… uh…" She paused, thinking. She's already tried all the obvious; golf, golf ball, golf club… Why a book on golf hadn't popped up yet was beyond her.

"…Golf cart?" she typed, desperate. Nothing. Maybe the ancient library didn't have any books on golf. Lovely.

---

"_Are you alright?" Her mother came out holding a cup of water as Kagome held her arm gingerly, willing herself not to cry despite the pain shooting through it._

"_Yes.." She managed through clenched teeth. _

_Although she had watched her father a lot, golfing was harder than swinging a club. After taking the golfing clubs out of the shed and polishing each one of them, she managed to set up the net and was trying to, **trying**, to practice with the biggest club with number 1 written on it. She almost broke her arm. _

_Kagome took the cup gratefully and gulped it all down. When she swung the big club down at the ball, the heavy thing at the end of the club had hit the ground and next thing she knew, **PAIN**. _

_She couldn't do this, not without help. Especially when she asked for golf 2 after finding out that golf 1 was concocted of grade school kids. Taking a class with them was a thing that her pride wouldn't allow. _

---

So here she was, in the library. She got her purse and left the computer, fuming.

'I never should have agreed to take this retched course.' She thought, knowing well that she didn't have any other choice. She stopped in front of the reference desk and smiled at the librarian.

"I was wondering if I could get a book on golf…" Kagome trailed off. She didn't know why, she just did. The kind-looking woman looked up from her book and smiled.

"Sure."

Kagome couldn't see the keyboard, so heaven knows what the lady typed in there, but when she smiled and turned the screen for her to see the results, there they were.

A list of books.

Only one of them was really about golf, though. Kagome pointed at it and the librarian turned the screen back. After a couple of clicks on the mouse, she smiled apologetically at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like 'On the Green' has been checked out." Kagome's mouth formed a silent 'o' and the librarian returned to her book.

"Um," Kagome spoke up, causing the lady to look up from her book again. Kagome smiled nervously. "Could you show me the book's summery?"

"Okay," She clicked around and read aloud, "The perfect guide to amateur golfing" than, without a word returned to her book.

'That's it! That's just what I need!' Kagome thought, excited. 'Curse whoever found it first!' She smiled at the librarian whose attention was solely focused on the book, and left.

---

"They're gone, I'm afraid. Would you like to put a copy on hold?" The bookseller clicked away and immediately frowned and shook his head before Kagome even got a chance to answer. "Ah.. They're limited edition… Well, would you like to see the shelf of other golfing books we have?"

"No thank you." Kagome had already checked over them. They all had titles like, "How to cure a slice", "History of Golfing", or "Top Ten Golf Courses around the World" … Which, of course, Kagome didn't need at all. Instead, she smiled apologetically and leaned over the counter, voice slightly lowered.

"Can I see who had put 309 copies of this book on hold, though?" Kagome questioned. She HAD to know. "Please." She added as an afterthought.

"Well…." The old man scratched his head, trying to weigh the dangers of telling the girl. "We aren't supposed to," He winked, clicking and opening new windows, "But for our special young lady here…" He silently turned the screen, and Kagome read one long name…

Sesshomaru Price.

---

"Who the heck is this Sasmenu?" (pronounced sas-menu) Kagome kicked an abandoned can, not even wincing as she heard it hit something.

"I'm not sorry that it hit you!" Kagome screamed at the direction the little 'what the' came from. "In fact, I'm GLAD!" Kagome fumed and turned around, before turning yet around again to add, "And I hope you're Sasmenu!"

"I've heard many mispronunciations of my name before, but I must rank your version as the most far-fetched."

Kagome froze, either from his icy voice or from the shock that the person was actually this Sasmenu. She didn't turn around. Instead, she ran.

"Wait! How do you know my name!"

---

The voice started to fade away, and Kagome let out her breath. "That… was… really… scary…" Kagome supported herself against one of the pillars of the shrine, and managed a smile as her mother came out to greet her.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Mrs. Higarashi asked, her smile overlapped by a small frown. Kagome finally caught her breath and shook her head as she straightened up again.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. I was just running that's all." Her mother's smile bloomed, making Kagome's own mouth turn up a bit.

"Good. I just got an e-mail from the golf course. Your first lesson is on February 2nd, and your teacher is going to be Mr. Price." Kagome made a face. "Price? What kind of name is **that**?" Mrs. Higarashi hugged her daughter. "Exactly what I thought. I mean, Sesshomaru Price? Sounds like some business man." Kagome froze once again, this time in her mother's arms. Sasmenu? Nah, couldn't be. Why would a golf coach put 309 copies of an amateur golfing book on hold?

Because he needed them for his golf 1 class would have been a pretty good answer.

---

Did ya like it?

I know the book title thing was cheesy, but I had to put 'On the Green' somewhere!

If you're wondering why Kagome didn't know anything about this incident in ch.1 and Sesshomaru did, it was because as soon as Kagome thought Sasmenu wasn't Sesshomaru, she forgot about the whole incident! And as for Sesshomaru… Well, would **you** forget it if a stranger mispronounced your name after hitting your with a can! (so you can't blame him.)

I've got a new idol! You know the migit Chinese lady from 'The Incredibles'? I'm no Chinese, but I wanna be like her!

Stella: (rapidly) Are you scared now? Good. Now write a review now, okay? I insist. I insist, okay. By-bye now, don't make me beg, review for me darling, byeee!

(Inuyasha's golden eyes roll up into his head and he faints. Stella snaps out of her scariness and grins an evil grin. )

Stella: "Mission Faint was a success!"


End file.
